


something like luck

by ignitesthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Anakin Skywalker, Genderswap, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme has grown up around beautiful women.</p><p>Specifically, Padme has grown up around politics. In that arena more than most, beauty is a tool, a weapon, whatever you can forge it into. She’s saved more lives picking the right accessories than she has with a blaster in her hand, and she’s not bad with a blaster.</p><p>Anakin Skywalker is an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something like luck

Padme has grown up around beautiful women.

Specifically, Padme has grown up around politics. In that arena more than most, beauty is a tool, a weapon, whatever you can forge it into. She’s saved more lives picking the right accessories than she has with a blaster in her hand, and she’s not bad with a blaster.

Anakin Skywalker is an anomaly.

Anakin Skywalker dresses in robes that make for ease of movement more than fashion. Her hair is chopped into a haphazard bob, curling around a sharp face at the slightest hint of moisture. No make up, ever. She dives into a fight with reckless disregard for her own safety and too much concern for Padme’s and when she comes out of it sweat slicked and flushed, smearing blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand, Padme’s knees go a little weak.

She tells herself it’s the adrenaline. That she’s not as used to combat as she should be, that she needs more practice. “You took unnecessary risks,” she snaps at the Jedi. “I can look after myself.”

Ani’s first reaction is hurt - a frown and a half step back, and Padme feels a flash of regret for her tone. She’s used to Jedi being more…circumspect, with their emotions. Ani wears hers on her ripped sleeve, especially when it comes to Padme.

She thinks that more than one person has made the mistake of underestimating the younger woman because of that. But she isn’t stupid, just open. Raw. Her blue eyes scrape over Padme until she thinks that maybe she’s raw as well. The first couple of times, she’d felt the urge to cover herself, to change the subject, to direct her attention anywhere else.

Now? Now she wonders what Ani sees when she looks at her like that.

She wonders if she finds what she wants.

“Not much point in having a Jedi escort if you have to do all the hard work yourself.” Her too-long fringe slips over her face. Padme’s fingers twitch slightly, before Ani shoves it impatiently out of her face.

“Not much point in having an escort if they get themselves _killed_ before they’re done escorting you.”

She holds out her arms, stepping in. “Do I look dead to you?”

Despite herself - despite every nerve in her body screaming be sensible - Padme’s eyes flicker over the other woman’s lithe form. She’s all corded muscle and a sleek, dangerous grace under those robes; Padme’s fingers twitch again.

“You look like you got hurt.”

“I’d take worse for you.”

It’s almost like being shot, she muses distantly. The sentiment just seems to fall out of Ani, and Padme would almost be willing to accuse her of doing it on purpose if not for the earnest gaze lingering on her. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, to regain equilibrium.

 _That’s not appropriate, and you know it_ , she wants to say. She should - she needs to head this off.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” she mutters instead, sweeping back towards the ship in a rustle of silk.

Not fast enough to miss Ani’s grin as she jogs after her, though.

It’s a beautiful smile. And that, more than anything else, is how Padme knows she’s in trouble.


End file.
